


Universal Orlando

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt go to Orlando</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Orlando

For their second anniversary Kurt and Blaine go to Orlando. Neither of them have ever been to Disney World or Universal so they decide to make a week of it. They had a fall wedding but they end up taking the trip in the middle of January because it fits their schedules better. Not to mention, the flights and hotels are cheaper because it is the off season. On the second day of their trip however, they hit a snag.

Blaine, who started backing off a bit on the hair gel ever since he moved in with Kurt halfway through his freshman year of college, had forgotten about the humidity in Florida. The first day his hair started puffing up, Blaine had either ignored it or not noticed in the excitement of being on vacation and going to amusement parks. On the second day however, Blaine flipped out halfway through their day at Universal Hollywood.

"Kurt" he said, halting in the middle of the Hollywood Boulevard themed sidewalk. Kurt, who was busy looking at the stars on the ground, ignored him. "Kuurtt."

Kurt paused and glanced back somewhat surprised to see that Blaine was no longer with him. "What is it honey?" he asked, wandering back to Blaine's side.

"My hair!" Blaine huffed. "Look at it, it's all puffy" he whined, patting it down self consciously as he peered into a mirror in distress.

"Sweetie, it's a little frizzy, but it looks fine." Kurt assured him, petting his hair affectionately. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the twelve other people in this park are too focused on all the rides and shows to notice your hair."

Blaine pouted. "But you'll notice, and it'll be poofy in all the pictures and" Blaine's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT ABOUT HOGWARTS? AND WHAT WILL MICKEY MOUSE THINK OF ME?!"

Kurt let out of a snort of laughter before he could school his face into a more serious expression. "If it's any consolation, we can get you some more gel, but then we have to avoid the water rides…"

"Fine." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest pouting like a petulant child. "We don't have to buy extra gel but I'm not going to be happy about it."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly on the forehead and then peppered his face with kisses until he finally smiled and dove in for a kiss on the lips. Kurt grabbed his hand and tugged so that Blaine would begin walking and they could continue on their way to the Make Up Show. "Come on, I'll buy you some popcorn."

On the third day Blaine continued whining about his hair. They had gone to the Island of Adventure and had a wonderful day visiting Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as well as all of the other places in the park, including the Hulk ride in the Marvel area where Blaine had seen a "Ride the Hulk" poster and proceeded to make increasingly horrible sexual innuendos to Kurt about riding him. On the way back to the hotel however,

Blaine had caught a look at himself in the mirror and started bemoaning his hair once more.

They had been staying at the Hard Rock hotel because it was close to the parks and had some amazing music history, but they had yet to really looking around. In an attempt to distract Blaine, Kurt suggested they wander the building to look at all of the artifacts.

After an hour of wandering they finally arrived at the front of the hotel and popped in the gift shop. As Kurt looked around at the jewelry and shirts, Blaine was looking at all the jackets hanging around the walls in glass cases.

"Kurt" Kurt heard Blaine breath out, staring at a spot on the wall way above their heads.

"Yeah?"

"Look… it's…" Blaine pointed at the case he was looking at, mouth hanging open in shock.

Amused, Kurt followed his gaze. His eyes landed on a dress. He quirked his eyebrows questioningly but immediately understood when he read the sign next to the dress.

"Oh wow…"

"Its… it's Katy Perry's dress. From her Teenage Dream era. Kurt…" Blaine gripped

Kurt's arm tightly in his, not quite seeming to know how to comprehend this new development.

"What's Katy Perry's dress doing among all of these rock legends though?" Kurt asked.

"She is a legend, Kurt." Blaine scoffed, seeming shocked by the idea that she might possibly not be.

Kurt laughed, placing a kiss in Blaine's hair. "Ok, ok, she's a legend. But she doesn't really fit the rock theme and she's at least 30 years younger than everyone else?"

"She's just that amazing Kurt." Blaine starred up at the dress a moment longer. "It's as though we were meant to come here Kurt. I think it's a sign that we have to visit every year."

"Right" Kurt snorted. "You just want to see her dress again."

Blaine continued to stare up at the dress, ignoring Kurt when he tangled their fingers together and attempted to pull him out of the store.

"Come on Blaine."

"But Kuuuurt"

"We'll visit it again tomorrow honey. But for now I think someone repeatedly told me earlier that they wanted to 'ride the hulk' while waggling their eyebrows and staring at my crotch so… I was thinking that we could go explore that idea."

"Yeah, ok, fine" Blaine agreed, suddenly tugging a laughing Kurt out of the shop and towing him down the hall. "I think we could do that."


End file.
